


Flesh for Fantasy

by AngelStandingBy1977



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelStandingBy1977/pseuds/AngelStandingBy1977
Summary: Molly is surprised when Sherlock appears in her lab and things heat up...NOTE: I just wanted to promote my Benedict one-shot story that I just posted called "Time After Time." Hope you check it out!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into a Sherlock story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! -Angel

Molly was in the lab, looking at some specimens through the microscope when Sherlock made his usual grand entrance with his Belstaff flaring around his legs. His sudden appearance startled her and she jumped.

"Sherlock! You scared me!" she exclaimed, getting flustered like she always did when he was around.

"Hello, Molly," he greeted her in his smooth, deep voice.

Molly moved away from the microscope she was using - the one Sherlock always liked to use.

"A-are you working here today? Do you need the microscope?" she asked timidly, gesturing toward the instrument.

Sherlock slowly walked in her direction, removing his black gloves and stuffing them into the pockets of his coat.

"No, I came for other reasons," he replied smoothly, coming to a stop right in front of her; he towered over her and she raised her eyes to meet his blue orbs. She swallowed nervously.

"Wh-what are you here for then?"

He raised one hand to gently cup her cheek.

"You," he said. To her wonderment, he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. He raised his other hand to cup her other cheek and he tilted her head to the side so he could slant his lips over hers. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth to him.

Enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, Molly granted him access and he plunged his tongue into the depths of her warm mouth, intermingling his tongue with hers.

As he claimed her mouth, he moved one hand to the back of her neck and his other to grip her hip, holding her to him. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his cock twitch inside his trousers.

He broke off the kiss so they could catch their breath and he looked intently into her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he admitted breathlessly. He slightly smirked when she flushed at his words.

He moved back just long enough to take off his coat and fling it over the back of one of the chairs before he reached over to slowly unbutton her shirt. She gasped in surprise at his impulsiveness, too stunned to do anything but stand there and let him do what he wanted to her.

Sherlock pulled her shirt out of her drab green trousers and finished unbuttoning it, leaving her exposed down to her stomach. He leaned back to take in the sight of her heaving bosom clad in a white lacy bra. He was surprised to see her wearing that sort of undergarment - completely different from her usual baggy outfits.

Grabbing hold of her hips, he bent down to kiss her neck and she leaned her head to the side to give him better access. Her hands found their way into his soft, curly hair and a soft moan escaped her lips as he left little love bites, marking her as his.

He slowly made his way down the smooth skin of her chest before running his tongue along her cleavage then kissing the tops of her breasts. Molly tugged on his hair and she was rewarded with a moan from him.

Wanting to see more of her, he stood up straight and pulled her cherry-patterned cardigan down her arms and off, tossing it to the side. It was soon joined by her white blouse. He then reached around behind her and deftly unclasped her bra, slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Her bra soon joined her other articles of clothing on the floor.

 _Why did I ever say her breasts were too small?_ he wondered. They looked perfect to him.

Instinctively, she started to cross her arms over her chest nervously.

"Don't," he demanded and she moved her arms back to her sides. "You're beautiful, you have no reason to be ashamed."

She flushed again and he was glad to see it affected all of her exposed skin.

Moving one hand around her back to support her, he cupped one of her breasts with his other hand and he leaned down to circle his tongue around her nipple, causing it to harden. He wrapped his lips around the pert bud and suckled, causing her to gasp. She wrapped her hands back in his hair, holding him to her chest. He removed his lips from her nipple and blew on the wetness that was left behind, causing her nipple to harden further.

He switched hands as he kissed his way over to her other breast, supporting her back with one and cupping her breast with the other. He gave her breast the same attention as its twin and another moan escaped her lips.

After her other nipple was good and hard, he kissed and licked his way back up her chest and neck until his lips were lightly touching her ear.

"You taste good," he whispered in her ear and Molly's breath hitched in her throat. "I wonder if you taste as good in other areas."

She was left speechless and her lips were slightly parted as she looked into his beautiful eyes. Finally, she stood on tiptoe and claimed his mouth as she unbuttoned his black suit jacket and moved it down his arms and off, leaving him in his purple button-up shirt. He cupped her face in his hands and urgently kissed her as her fingers began to work on the buttons of his shirt, exposing the lean muscle of his chest a little bit at a time. She eagerly pulled the material out of his trousers and unbuttoned it the rest of the way, impatiently pulling it off of him so she could feel his skin against hers. He moaned at the feel of her bare breasts against his chest.

Claiming her hips once more, he moved her against the nearest wall, still kissing her passionately. He reached down and undid the button and zipper on her pants then pushed them down her hips so they fell to the floor. He knelt down in front of her to remove her shoes and pants followed by her panties before bringing up one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder. The heady scent of her was like an aphrodisiac and he felt his erection twitch inside his trousers.

She moaned his name as he kissed the sensitive skin along the inside of her thigh before running his tongue along the length of her slit, getting a taste of her. When his tongue flicked across her clit, she felt like her legs were going to give away and she placed one hand in his hair and the other on the countertop next to her to support herself. Wanting to taste more of her, he plunged his tongue between her swollen lips as far as he could before he proceeded to thrust his tongue in and out of her. The sound of her moans was like music to his ears and it spurred him on. He leaned back as he gently placed a finger at her opening, slowly pushing the digit into her wet depths followed by a second finger. She sighed and ground against his probing hand as he plunged his fingers in and out of her pussy. When his lips wrapped around her clit and he began suckling, she gripped the edge of the countertop tightly while the other tugged on his hair, causing him to moan.

Her cries of pleasure became louder and her grip on his hair became tighter as she finally reached orgasm. She rolled her head back against the wall and her legs started shaking as she became overwhelmed by the explosion that was flowing throughout her body. As she rode the wave of pleasure, Sherlock thrust his fingers into her a few more times before pulling them out, pleased with himself.

Wiping her juices from around his mouth, he stood up until he towered over her. He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned in to claim her lips once more and Molly could taste herself on his tongue. Wanting to feel more of him, she eagerly reached down to undo the button and zipper on his trousers, pushing them and his boxer briefs down his thighs. His hands roamed down her back and grabbed her bare ass, pulling her against him and she moaned at the feel of his hard cock against her belly. He broke off their kiss and looked down at her with lust-filled eyes.

"I need to be inside of you right now," he whispered and she gasped in surprise when he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her off the floor; instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall with his own body, supporting her, as he reached down to rub the head of his cock against her inviting pussy lips. They both expressed their pleasure as he slowly entered her, enjoying the feel of her wet depths surrounding him. He ground his teeth together when he was completely embedded in her and he thrust a hand against the wall. He fought the urge to plunge into her, allowing her time to adjust to his size.

When she started grinding against his hips, he started moving within her, slowly pulling out before plunging back into her; he wanted to feel every inch of her around his manhood. He leaned in to kiss her neck and she thrust her hands into his curly hair as he began to pick up his pace. He heard her say his name, but it sounded odd for some reason. Passing it off as a figment of his imagination, he continued pounding into her, wanting to hear her cum again.

Her cries of pleasure began to increase in volume and he knew she was reaching the brink. After a few more hard thrusts, she finally fell over the precipice..

"Sherlock!" she yelled, but it sounded odd to his ears again.

He ignored it as he chased after his own release, pounding into her for all he was worth and grinding his teeth together. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the sweat breaking out on his skin from exertion.

He came deep inside of her as he finally reached his peak, thrusting into her a few more times as wave upon wave of pleasure flowed throughout his body.

Completely spent, he released her legs and she placed her feet on the floor.

Out of nowhere, he felt a hard shove on his shoulder and it almost knocked him off his feet. He looked at Molly with a look of confusion, thinking she was the one to push him. She looked back at him worriedly, her brow furrowed.

"Sherlock!" he saw her lips move, but it didn't sound like her at all.

* * *

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he shook his shoulder, trying to pull him out of his trance.

Startled, Sherlock opened his eyes and he realized he was sitting in his favorite chair in his flat at 221B Baker Street; he looked up at John who was still trying to get his attention. He had been deep in his mind palace and he felt a twinge of sadness when he realized his whole encounter with Molly had all been in his head.

"Sherlock! Snap out of it!" John shouted at him, still shaking his shoulder. When he finally had Sherlock's full attention, he continued. "Lestrade just texted your mobile. A body's been found down by the Thames and he needs your help."

Whereas Sherlock was usually excited to get involved in a case, John noticed how he sighed and reluctantly stood up.

"Come on, John," he said half-heartedly, walking toward the door. "The game ... is on."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't help but put a twist at the end of this story. Hope you guys don't hate me for how it ended! :-)


End file.
